nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Rivals/SpeedLists
SpeedLists featured in Need for Speed: Rivals are a series of goals and tasks that build up the illegal racing career of which the player takes on the role of Zephyr. The player is rewarded with a vehicle upon completing a speedlist from each rank of their racer career. Each rank speedlist offers a vehicle for completing a single list, and an additional livery for completing the remaining two lists. The first 20 ranks must be completed in sequential order. The player is given the option to choose one of three SpeedLists for each rank and will be awarded with the vehicle associated with the rank. Players can change their current assignment at any point before completion via a Hideout. Players can not accept assignments from ranks they have previously completed until they complete SpeedList 20. Completing SpeedLists from previous ranks will unlock additional liveries. The police career offers assignments in place of speedlists. Chapter 0 - Tutorial |} Chapter 1 - Ignition The player takes on the role of Zephyr and is introduced to their ideology for racing. They drive to find, and push, their limit in machines built to turn fuel into adrenaline. Chapter 2 - The Beast Has Awoken Zephyr's trending video of them outrunning an RCPD officer has gone viral, and sparked a series of copycat videos. They believe that people are born free, to resist authority, but are eventually broken into accepting their oppressive captors. Chapter 3 - This Means War Illegal street racers are appointed as criminals by the RCPD and as the cause for the hospitalisation of officer John McManis. Zephyr amends that the officer hospitalised himself by pushing beyond his own limit, and endangering the public by trying to match the higher limit of a racer. Chapter 4 - Apex Predators Officers attached to the RCPD has been placed on restricted duty by their police chief. Amidst an investigation by the Department of Justice, the FBI's VRT has been called in, and they have only one goal - to end their target. Chapter 5 - Sheep's Clothing The VRT has made the streets too dangerous for racers and the public caught in the firing line. Many racers have disbanded to avoid making the situation worse, but a different set of racers has appeared to take their place, one of them going by the handle F-8. Chapter 6 - Wolf's Clothing F-8 has gathered media attention for their aggressive driving and brutal collisions with fellow racers. Zephyr sees their driving style for what it is; the tactics of an RCPD police officer, hidden amongst the racers. They know the only way to return the RCPD's message is with their own, and don the wolf's clothing. Chapter 7 - Devils for Devils The RCPD has been cleared of excessive force, and has resulted in a public outrage following the outcome of the Department of Justice's investigation. This is followed by a report of Zephyr's exploits, with a decommissioned police vehicle, that has begun to win public favour over the RCPD and VRT. Chapter 8 - Honour Amongst Thieves Zephyr has published a manifesto outlining that the police had labelled them as a criminal network, but that this wasn't the case until the RCPD began their crackdown. They included a map and route to their "ultimate reality show" whilst the RCPD calls it a "declaration of war". Chapter 9 - Over The Edge Zephyr has been pushed over their limit, and their crash has been captured by a live feed from a news helicopter. It is said to have been in a horrific crash that they're unlikely to have survived, but Zephyr is quick to restart their engine. Category:Need for Speed: Rivals Category:Player Progression